spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
Call Girl
Call Girl Sandy dials up the heat. Season: 11 Episode: 14 Total Episode Count: 202 Prod. no.: AACX12 Featuring: Sandy Cheeks Also Appearing: SpongeBob, Plankton, Squidward, Pearl, Patrick, Fred, John, Nancy Andy, Xerxes, Tony, Sock Sandy, Fairy God SpongeBob, Santa Claus, Christine Baranski, Robert Loggia, Steven Chu, Kelly Ripa Plot: Patrick enters with a birdhiuse he built and SpongeBob becomes interested in attracting birds. As the birds flock to the house, a falcon sweeps in and snatches all of the smaller birds. SpongeBob decides to become a falconer and aquires a falcon, to everyone elses annoyance. As SpongeBob sets off to take the falcon to the park, they spot a couple passing by on a motorcycle with a sidecar and SpongeBob decides to upgrade his adventures until he is sued for the falcon and evething he owned for stealing the motorcycle. As Sandy berates him for losing everything, she finds she is forced to get a job. Waiting at the enployment agency, she is heard by a gentleman named Andy and offered voice work. Telling the gang, she believes she will be appearing on television and in movies. But when she gets to the office, she finds it is a phone sex operation. Despite her reservations, she is lured by the money and gives it a try. She finds herself answering calls for most of the men in town and returns home exhausted and not in the mood for sex. SpongeBob complains to the guys about not having sex and Fred gives him the number for his favorite phone sex service. Alone at home, SpongeBob calls the line and Sandy answers, quickly figuring out that it is SpongeBob. She entertains him as he also becomes attracted to her voice without being aware of who it is. Later, Sandy asks about his day and tries to get some thoughts out of him about his experience. SpongeBob calls later and asks about a date and Sandy objects, noting that he is roomed despite SpongeBob's insistence which angers Sandy that SpongeBob would actually cheat on her. At The Drunken Clam, SpongeBob tells the guys about meeting his phone sex date and the guys warn him against it. SpongeBob wants to go through with it anyways. Sandy tells Nancy and she is horrified as well that SpongeBob would cheat. Sandy sees SpongeBob dressed up to go out as he sticks to his story about going out of town, leaving Sandy depressed and angry. She dresses herself up and meets SpongeBob where he confesses that he was faking about his ficitonal past and starts having regrets. He opens up to the woman he doesn't know is Sandy and tells her she is beautiful although he goes ahead and has sex with her, still unaware that she is Sandy. Eight hours later, SpongeBob finds the truth and Sandy is angry, but SpongeBob admits that he somehow felt they were true soulmates and really did love her, although he also admits that he ran up a phone bill $7000. At home, they completely gross out the gang with their show of affection for each other. Cutaways #Steven Chu #''Live! With Kelly & SpongeBob'' #Mary Kay #Voiceover worl #Williams-Sonoma #Plank Man Group #Steering SpongeBob wrong #Explosive diarrhea #Seat filler for fetuses #SpongeBob's anime phase Trivia *TBA Rating TV-14: DLSV <<Previous - Next>> Category:List of Family Sponge Episodes Category:Family Sponge Season 11